Nightmare
by ClaireHeathrow
Summary: [SPOILER ALERT] Jumin reluctantly let MC went home after so many pushes from RFA members, what happened next? Contain slight spoiler from the 3rd Bad Ending of Jumin Route.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger and all characters. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 **Ok, sure there's none of you asked for this but I'm having major plot bunny today so please bear with it! Also, I do realize that there's a plot in different language which..kind of similar with this. The idea is basically the same, but I can assure you that it's different, lol. I got the bunnies from Jumin calls which just up in YouTube awhile ago! Please look it up ^^**

 **MC name's here is different with the one in Melting in Cold Ice. I'm not going to make MC kind of cheating from 707, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sigh_

I blinked once, still not used to this sighing habit of mine. I'm never going to lose this new thing, now, am I? Just sitting here, eyes wanders accross the diamond skyscrapers spreading wide to my eyes from 20th floor penthouse, continously letting out breaths while having my mind off from Elizabeth 3rd or work.

I haven't stop wondering what is she doing right now, how her delicate fingers tapping the cellphone, her body; which won't stop fidgeting when she's excited in chats, her long brown hair; sprayed out on the pillow enticing everyone who see it to make it a mess...

God, I want her here.

It's hard to keep myself sane at this moment... especially when I have this bad hunch that she's not safe enough to be taken home tonight. I let her go because she seemed like she's afraid of me and I don't want that, but I started to regret it. What's this feeling? My chest won't stop hurting, it clenched occasionally along with weird shiver all over my body. I don't feel anxious, I never do. Anxiety is useless, it decrease your productivity and made you insecure. But something's not right here, I'm sure of it.

I grabbed my phone, intended to call her to make sure of her safety. But right when I'm about press the call button, another call was coming in.

 _ **Elizabeth 3rd Abuser calling...**_

 _Luciel?_

If those weird feelings and shivers were torturing me now, it's gotten even worse as I stare a the caller ID. I gulped and swipe my phone, silently praying that this is just Luciel asking to take care of Elizabeth 3rd.

 _God, if you're exist right now please listen for my plea._

"Jumin!" he shouts, his voice hoarse.

 _Let her be safe._

"Jumin.. Jumin I'm sorry," his shouts became sobs, "I... I was wrong... she..."

 _Even when she's not in the cage..._

"..the.. the alarm... the special security alarm...," he said between sobs, "Jumin, I'm sorry...! I..."

 _I was always right..._

 _Just this time, let me be wrong, and she's safe._

"The hacker came to the... the apartment, Jumin, oh, God...," he continued, "I regret that I ever installed it, I truly..."

 _God, you're not failing me, arent you?_

"The alarm?" I said. _That fucking bomb?_

"Jumin, come to the apartment, I'll mail you the hospital..." he said, sounded defeated, "It's... it's hard to recognize her now but..."

 _Bullshit. She's so beautiful, no way I can't recognize her._

"Jumin, I'll do everything to atone this..." was the last words I heard from him before I rushed to the mailed address.

' _She was just in my bed an hour ago...this must be some kind of joke,'_ I thought over and over. I came down from my penthouse and took a taxi outside since Driver Kim is already at home and can't make it soon. I need to be fast to ensure her safety. Luciel must be wrong.

I unconsciously running down the hospital lobby, my eyes blurry. _'Where is she?'_ I said at a nurse and yanked her collar.

"Mr. Han!" came a voice from behind me, "Mr. Han, calm down..."

"Where is she?!" I said to my assistant, my voice stern, "Where is Luciel? His jokes has went too far..."

"Mr. Han... listen...," she sobbed hard. She was wearing a coat, probably covering her night attire and rushed here, "I'll... I'll take you to her."

Jaehee walked in front of me, guiding my way to see my love. Oh, how I missed her. Too bad Luciel made me panic that I forgot the rings I prepared for her. I intended to wait until tomorrow, but my bad feelings got strengthen my resolve to reassure my place in her life soon, so that she would always be beside me. I will be the first thing she saw in the morning, I would cook her breakfast... I would...

I heard the door opened, and I saw her.

Her picture, smiling, black ribbon adorned the frame. There's a coffin close to it, laid vertically, the end of it pointing to me. Zen and Yoosung sat beside it, looking at me, their eyes swollen. Luciel is nowhere to be seen. That bastard.

"Hyung... Sara...," Yoosung wails came to my ear when I touched the lid, "Hyung it's all V's fault isn't he... he forced you to let her go... it... it won't happen if... I knew that we can't trust him..."

 _She... she's gone...?_

" ...," said Jaehee, "we put her here immediately because its.. it's hard to recognize her and... the only thing that confirmed her identity... was her tooth..."

 _No way._

I yanked the coffin lid open despite of Zen and Yoosung shouts, and saw it.

The charcoal body... her beautiful hair is no longer there...

But I knew that it's her, I can't be wrong.

 _Sara... my love..._

 _I still remember this eyes... yes... the beautiful eyes that used to be in this gap... flared with anger, as if saying that she isn't letting me to put her in a cage, just like I did with Elizabeth 3rd. This beautiful body, which loved to tease me by fidgeting in bed on purpose... Oh yes she was a cheeky woman. I knew she did that on .. this mouth, which speak nothing but lovely words, all sentence came from this pretty lips are always well-thought, understanding, and full of love..._

 _And this woman is no longer mine._

 _I let her left me in worse way possible._

 _Sara..._

" _ **SARA!**_ _"_ I screamed over and over, grabbing her remains.

I feel hands trying to separate her from me, but it won't happen again, my love... It won't happen...

Then I felt a hand slapping my cheek, I don't know who, calling my name desperately. The more I heard the voice, the more I felt that it's the loveliest sound I've ever heard even in screaming tone...

* * *

"Jumin!" the voice wails, "Jumin, love, please wake up!"

The dimmed light room was quiet a few minutes ago, but suddenly broke by repeated shouts from a black haired man in deep sleep, calling a name frantically. She was sleeping soundly until the bed began to shook, and her eyes became even more awake seeing her lover trashing around. At first it was just his change of expression which made her knew that he's just having a nightmare, but soon his movement become erratic and he started to scream. That's when she decided that she had to forcefully wake him up.

" **SARA!"** he shouted again.

"Jumin...," she wails, not sure what to do. She start to slap his gorgeous face, slowly at first. But the screams doesn't stop, so she added some power into her slapping, "Jumin, oh my God, please wake up! It's me..."

"Sara...," his screams toned down, but his eyes still closed. She thought it will be better, but not until tears came down from his eyes.

"Jumin, Han Jumin wake up," her voice becoming stern despite of how worried she was. He's having that nightmare again, she thought. The slapping apparently didn't work, so she silenced him with a kiss instead. And the effect is immediate, the poor man woke up with a shock.

"Jumin, Sara's here, " she said, placing his hands to her cheeks, forehead touching his as if assuring him that she's truly exist, "I'm the real one, that is just a dream..."

"You're alive...," he muttered, "You're here..."

"Yes, I'm here.. I'm here...," she kissed him over and over before finally resting her head on his chest, "Darling, I'm sorry that I scared you at that time..."

It was a year ago when Sara, being the independent woman that she is, refused to be restrained by Jumin's possessive nature and left the house. She was almost arrived when she decided Driver Kim to take her to a cafe because she's craving cheesecakes after the stress. That is when Luciel called her in panic, saying that she shouldn't come to the apartment soon, because he spotted the hacker.

Luciel left messages in chatrooms about the situation, and Jumin went into great shock. As if every rational wire in him just snapped, all because his 0,00001% of failure almost happened to her. She haven't even finished talking with Luciel when Driver Kim said that he received an order from his boss to take Sara back to the penthouse immediately.

* * *

" _Come back right now," his voice stern, "I won't take no for an answer."_

" _I...," she said, stuttering. There were a lot of things she want to say but decided to hold it until she see his face, "I will, I'm in the car right now, okay? We'll be arrived in a jiffy. Please... please keep yourself calm, I'm fine, we're not even close to the apartment yet."_

" _No, I can't calm down," he said, "hurry home."_

" _I will, we're speeding up now," she assured him, "we're going as fast as we can. Please wait."_

" _Talk to me."_

" _Yes?" she asked. She is talking to him right now?_

" _Do not end the call, love, talk to me until you're arrived."_

" _Alright, I won't end the call...," she replied._

 _Jumin did said that they shouldn't stop talking, but really all he wants is to listen to her breaths, assuring him in silence that she's alive and well, and coming to his side soon. But the wait is getting too long by the minute, it shouldn't be this long at night, the road must've been empty. What's holding them? He mused._

" _It's taking too long," he said, irritated, "what happened?"_

" _Well there's red traffic light now and...do... do you want to talk to Mr. Kim?"_

" _Give him the phone," he answered._

 _Sara reluctantly gave the phone to Driver Kim, briefly thought that it might be not a good idea but did it anyway. The poor driver braced himself for the good beating of his life over the phone from the young heir and gulped._

" _You are with the love of my life, in a brink of danger and you're stopping for red light in a damn near empty road for God knows how many times and delaying me to hold her in my arms," he said, "are you the hacker's underling, Driver Kim? Were you planning to take her away from me, too?"_

" _No... No, Sir."_

" _You better not. Luciel told me your exact location. I'll give you 15 minutes."_

" _Y.. yes, Sir. Immediately."_

" _Put yourself in line for her, you understand?" he warned him for the last time, "because if you don't and she's harmed, I'll personally execute you myself. Now give her the phone."_

 _The middle aged man gave the phone to Sara, eyes still on the road. The brown haired girl has been looking at his reaction while listening to Jumin's words. She was starting to regret her decision to let Jumin talk because the poor man is really pale right now and soon drove like a mad man._

 _Jumin's Penthouse – 23:00_

 _This is probably how a president of a country enter their offices... she mused. There were tens of people in black suit came to her as soon as she get off the car. Some of them were fire-armed, looking around to make sure there's no one following us in the dark. Jumin always went too far with the guards, but this is insane, he never get fire-armed bodyguards before._

 _Phone still glued to her ear with 5 guards following her trails, one guiding her way, she slowly walked towards the room, which surprisingly void of guards. She bowed slightly to dismissed the men and knocked._

 _The response came before 3rd knock._

 _An arm yanked her from the door, it was her love who'd she denied a few hours ago. He grabbed the phone and throw it across the room, eyes locked to hers in anger._

" _You will not touch that phone tonight," he said._

 _He soon showered her with kisses, as if assuring her that she's there, with him, not captured by the damn hacker. There were a lot of things Sara want to say, she want to apologize for not trusting him, that she loved him despite how things happened, but who can possibly talk when there's a soft lips kissing hers in frantic?_

" _Jumin..," she said in between kisses, "I.. I love you.. Sorry..."_

" _Do not say anymore," he replied. He took her in his arms after one long kiss and place her in his bed, "You are not going anywhere, never again will I let you slip from my grasp. No one can take you away from me."_

" _I won't... Jumin ... I..."_

" _I told you that I will be insane if I can't see you, love," his hands caressing the girl's cheeks, "What should I do if you're gone?"_

" _I'm here now, " she replied staring at the void eyes in front of her. He's on the edge, and this is bad. She pulled him for another kiss, "You won't lose me."_

" _I'll get rid anyone who dare to get between us," he continued his threats shortly after the kiss, "I want to get rid of Luciel because he's not easy but I need him to get that hacker bastard first..."_

 _Sara felt her hair went up but she held her ground. Jumin is anxious right now, she thought. She'll stay for him tonight to calm him down, but of course it's mainly because she wants him as much. The thrown phone let out vibrates in the middle of groans and moans, forgotten._

* * *

It's now a month after that day and she is spending the night. She is completely his now, but the young president still has occasional nightmares because of that day. He would start screaming her name in deep sleep over and over, the same goes when he went abroad. Late night calls is usual for them, but the late late night call seldom came with his breathless voice asking if she's fine. She soon asked Jaehee to let her sleep with her at night during his work abroad to calm himself a bit.

"Jumin... I'm alright, I'm alive, with you," she sobbed, holding him close. It hurts to see him like this, endlessly living in fear, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll... Luciel you bastard...," he muttered.

"Luciel is accompanying his brother in Alaska, remember? Along with Rika. He won't harm me, you know that. You've forgiven him and V, we attended Zen's performance before they depart together. We were reading their latest mail tonight."

"A friend, yes...," he muttered again, hands stroking his wife's silky hair, "Sara, I'm sorry that I'm like this... I can't lose you..."

It pains her to see how unstable Jumin became. It does only happen when he's in nightmare streak, which happening a lot less and he will be back to his normal cool self in the morning. But it's unbearable hearing him like this.

"Jumin, look at me," she said, placing her hands on his cheeks, "what can I do to make you feel better? I can't stand seeing you in pain."

"... Stay with me," he said, eyes locked to hers after a long pause.

"I-I am staying with you," she answered, uncertain, "or.. you want me to live with you?"

"You know I oppose living together before marriage," he smiled faintly.

"Ah yes, you do... uh...," she mused, "You want me to stay the night for a few days?"

He shook his head and get up, walking to the other side-bed table across the side. He came back and kneel in front of his lover, grabbing her hands in his.

"I intend to do this in fancy party with red roses and warm sunlight, a beautiful party fitting for a queen that you are...," he said, soft dark eyes met brown, "but I'm afraid I can't wait any longer."

"Jumin...," she said in disbelief. He look at this man, half of his face is dark because it's far from the dimmed light of the tabletop lamp. This beautiful man, he can't be...

"Stay with me, forever. They said that the flame that burns twice as bright burns half as long... but I want you to know that mine will burns twice, thrice, four times as bright and going to lasts forever, all the way until our last breath. And let me prove it to you," he released her hands, grabbed a box from his pocket and open it, revealing a diamond ring inside.

"Sara, wake me up from my long nightmare, the life when I haven't know you...," his words cut off by a tight hug from his Juliet, he chuckle and squeezed her body lightly in return before pushing her back to her seat, "I haven't finished my line, Dear..."

He stared at the girl he loved so much in wide smile, looking how she sobbed and try to control herself. She felt scared deep inside even after she saw the ring, worried that this is a well-built prank RFA members made. But her birthday is still months later and there's no reason to do this for a freaking prank.

At the same time, her whole life flashes in front of her eyes.

She remember the days when she was alone and took care of herself because no one would. Her mother was busy to feed both of them, she had to keep everything she felt bottled in to not make her mother worried. All of those suffering in high school and even in college when she was bullied because she's a game freak, otome-games weirdo according to them.

And now this man, who loved her unconditionally in his own way, a man that can get anyone he wants. Pretty, sophisticated girls would line up for him in a split seconds on his beck and calls. A typical popular boy in campus and ever better. She remembered his endless words saying that he will give her what she wants, even his work time just to stay with her when Sara said don't need any expensive gifts. She recalled how he put herself above others, how her welfare is everything to him. How crazy he was when she almost fell to the hacker's grasp. That much love and he only want her in return, being by his side.

 _That kind of man is kneeling in front of her..._

"Would you do the honor to be my wife?"

 _... proposing._

"Yes...," was the only words she could mutter in between sobs before continuing her answers, "I'll marry you. I'll be your sunflower. Forever."

And they seal the promise with a kiss.

* * *

The next Monday, Jaehee happily reading travelling magazines, something that she loved to do, even if this time she's not planning for her vacations.

A note attached to PC monitor:

" _Make a suggestion for honeymoon spot and send it to my wife, since she's not paying attention to me and keep trying to figure out where we should go instead. This is urgent."_

* * *

 _ **Author notes:**_

 _ **Behold my pathetic attempt to be romantic!**_


End file.
